A Summer to Remember
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Its summer break and our favourite team are on summer break from school. That can only mean one thing: chaos will ensue and things will get very real very quickly. HK. Yaoi.


**Hiei's Queen03 here. This was one of the first fanfics that I posted when I first joined , all the way back in 2007 and I like to think that I've come a long way since then. Anyway, I took it down and have rewritten it. Formerly called Hiei's Summer. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: its summer break and our favourite team are on summer break from school. That can only mean one thing: chaos will ensue and things will get very real very quickly. HK. **

**oOo**

**WARNING! This is rated M for a reason people. This fanfiction contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy smexing! I am not responsible for any trauma that occurs from you reading this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei, Kurama, or any of the other characters from YuYu Hakusho but then again you guys already knew that…. **

**oOo**

**Chapter 1: School's Out**

**oOo**

"Come on. Can't this thing go any faster?" Hiei thought to himself as he looked at the clock.

It was the last day of the school year, until August, and it was their last class of the day. As usual, Yusuke was sleeping, Kurama was intently listening to the teacher, and Hiei was watching the clock.

The next words that came out of the teacher's mouth were enough to wake Yusuke out of his sleep and shift Hiei's attention from the clock as he turned his ruby eyes that were filled with irritation.

"And also, you will be getting a packet that is due on the first day of school," the teacher said, getting a collective groan from the class.

"Are you serious? It's summer vacation; it's supposed to be work-free." Kuwabara groaned at the teacher, who turned to glare at him. "Yes, I am very serious, Mr. Kuwabara. I'll be looking forward to seeing what your paper especially."

This caused the whole class to laugh as the orange haired teen shrunk down in his seat, trying to make himself invisible.

Hiei looked back up at the clock and groaned as he saw that they still had ten more minutes. Grumbling, the spiky haired demon decided to start a telepathic conversation with Kurama.

"_Kitsune, __why is this day going by so slow?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm anxious for it to be over, so we can leave."_ the crimson-haired fox said, while keeping his attention on the teacher.

_"Did fox-boy just say that he's anxious for a school day to be over?"_ Yusuke said, casting a dubious look at the normally dedicated scholar known as Shuuichi Minamino.

_"Yes, I did. Youko's very antsy to be released and he knows my will is cracking." _

Hiei looked back at the clock and saw that they only had one more minute to go, so they started packing up their stuff.

Ring! Ring!

"Finally!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chorused together as they rushed out the door.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Kuwabara asked, as they headed down the school steps.

"Um, we were thinking of going to the temple to see Yukina and celebrate. Wanna come?" Yusuke said grinning. At Kuwabara's hearty 'hell yeah', the raven haired spirit detective burst into laughter as they started their journey to Genkai's temple.

When they got to the temple, Yukina was waiting for them. After many hugs from Kuwabara and a death threat from Hiei, they decided that they should order pizza, two meat lovers for Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke and one veggie lovers for Hiei. When it arrived, Yusuke asked Kurama to go get them some cups, earning him twin looks of confusion from both Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama's curiosity increase when he retrieved the cups and Yusuke pulled a dark bottle out his backpack and began pouring the liquid into the cups.

"Here's to the first day of summer!" He held up the drink, before downing the drink.

"Yusuke, this might be a stupid question, but what is this?" Kurama said, looking at his drink.

"It's Vodka," the spirit detective said, pouring himself another cup.

"Oh," The fox demon said, sipping the drink at last.

"What I want to know." Hiei said, after he gulped his first glass down, "is how you managed to get this pass the teachers? I mean you had your book bag wide open at times."

"Because it was covered by my books. And two, my book bag is a dark color. Why do you think i chose a dark liquor?"

"Wow!" Hiei said teasingly, "you're actually using your brain! Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Kurama just rolled his eyes and smiled as Yusuke attempted throwing a pillow at Hiei, which he completely missed due to the short demon's speed

After they drained the large bottle, Yusuke turned on the television so that he and Kuwabara could watch the football game that was on, while a slightly tipsy Kurama decided that it was best if he go lay down in one of the spare bedrooms.

When Hiei went into the room to check on Kurama, he discover the redhead was asleep.

He crept closer and without warning, the raven haired teen found himself leaning and kissing Kurama's neck, rousing him from his slumber. As Kurama opened his eyes, he saw Hiei backing away.

"Hiei. What's wrong?" he asked groggily, sitting up on the bed.

"It's nothing, kitsune. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kurama could tell that something was bothering the smaller man, but decided to let it go for now.

**oOo**

**First chapter Finished! Well what do you think? Let me know.**

**Ja ne,**

**Hiei's Queen03**


End file.
